Ocular Techniques
The ability to utilize special techniques through the eyes. Variation of Special Attacks. Also Called * Dōjutsu/瞳術 (Naruto) * Eye Techniques * Samāra Eye * Visual Techniques Capabilities The user of this ability can also gain special powers from their eyes, possibly by having special eyes containing power that gives them abilities or enhancements. Applications See Ocular Powers and Vision Faculty. *Accelerated Perception *Accelerated Probability *Aura Reading *Body Immobilization *Body Language Analysis **Attack Prediction *Electromagnetic Vision *Enhanced Vision **Energy Perception **Infrared Perception *Electronic Eyes *Essence Reading *Evil Eye **Killing Eyes **Penance Stare **Petrifying Gaze ***Paralysis Inducement **Fear Inducement *Hypnotic Vision **Mind Control *Illusion Awareness *Invisibility Awareness *Multi-Directional Vision **360-Degree Vision *Optic Blasts *Scanner Vision **Scanning ***Ability Learning ***Power Replication *Selective Illusions *Sensory Scrying **Shared Vision **Timeline Vision Sharing **Visual Linking *Supernatural Eye **Eye Magic ***Astral Vision ***Chrono Vision ***Divine Sight ***Soul Reading *X-Ray Vision **Blood Flow Vision **Dimensional Vision *Ultimate Vision; the ultimate level Associations * Eye Manipulation * Mind's Eye * Special Attacks Limitations * Eyes are the main factor of casting techniques, and any damage to them may disable techniques. * Certain techniques can damage optic nerves per usage, causing the user go eventually blind. * May require eye-to-eye contact. Known Users Anime/Manga Comics/Cartoons Known Objects * Clear Clear no Mi (One Piece) Gallery Comics/Cartoons Bionic-1 Optic Beams 2.gif|Bionic-1's (Bionic Six) optic blasts… Bionic 1 Eyes.gif|…and scanning vision. Darkseid - Omega Beams.jpg|Darkseid's (DC Comics) Omega Beams a form of relentless energy streams that he fires from his eyes…. Lighing Vision by Lighting Lad.jpeg|Garth Ranzz/Lightning Lad (DC Comics) trying out his Electro Vision while training. Optic Blasts By Superman.jpg|Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman's (DC Comics) Heat Vision is one of the Kryptonian ocular abilities, including… Kal-El's Accelerated Perception.jpg|…Accelerated Perception… Enhanced Vision by Superman.jpg|…Microscopic vision… Kal-El's Telescopic Vision.jpg|…Telescopic Vision… Kal-El's x-ray vision.jpg|…X-Ray Vision… Superman Aura Reading.jpg|…Aura Reading… Superman's Thermal Vision.jpg|…and Thermal Imaging. Grayven's Omega Effect.jpg|Mimicking his father's Omega Beams, Grayven (DC Comics) can project energy beams from eyes in variety of forms… Grayven's Shocking Gaze.jpg|…Lightning Vision, which can either destroy or paralyze a victum's nerves system… Grayven's Wave Motion Blast.jpg|…and a wide-spread Optic Blasts . Magic Vision by Sivana (2).jpeg|After being struck in the right eye by a bolt of eldritch lightning, Doctor Thaddeus Sivana (DC's New 52) gained the ability to view all forms of magic around him. Optic Blast by Ultimate Cyclops.jpg|Scott Sumers/Cyclops (Marvel Comics) launching his signature concussion beams from his eyes. Penance Stare by Ghost Rider.jpg|The Penance Stare is the Ghost Rider's (Marvel Comics) ultimate weapon, forcing the torment of the innocent upon those who inflicted it. Hyperion's Enhanced Vision.jpg|Marcus Milton/Hyperion's (Marvel Comics) superior visual capabilities include… Hyperion's Microscopic Vision (2).jpg|…Telescopic Vision… King Hyperion' X-Ray Vision.png|…X-Ray Vision, which can detect… King Hyperion' X-Ray Vision (2).png|…intangibility beings like Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat. Hyperion's Atomic Vision.png.jpg|…and his signature energy attack, Atomic Vision. Anime/Manga File:Zommari_Amor.jpg|Zommari's (Bleach) Amor can take control of a person that any of his fifty eyes look at. File:Haruto_Doujutsu.PNG|Haruto (Code; Breaker) can weaken his opponents with eye contact, as well as replay memories. File:Toki_Lightning.PNG|Toki (Code; Breaker) can convert his magnetism to lightning at the cost of his optic nerves becoming damaged. Lelouch_Command_-_Episode_14_-_Forget_ME.jpg|Lelouch (Code Geass) can hypnotize others with his Geass. Allen Cursed Eye level 2.PNG|Allen Walker (D.Gray-Man) has a reverse pentacle that scars his left eye that activates automatically upon sensing Akuma or making contact with Dark Matter. File:Wisely_Kamelot.gif|Wisely Kamelot (D.Gray-Man) have a Demon Eye that he can crush people brain at will causing their head to bleed and project memories and other images. File:KingPiccoloEyeLaser.png|King Piccolo (Dragon Ball) can fire thin but accurate beams from his eyes. Bionic Punisher.jpg|Dr. Gero (Dragon Ball Z) using his Bionic Laser technique. Demon Eye Activate.jpg|Hades (Fairy Tail) using Demon's Eye and was able to use Zeref's infamous Black Magic Demon Eye 2.jpg|Sayla (Fairy Tail) in her Limiter Removal Form can use demon eyes as attacks. Demon Eye Awakening.jpg|Sayla (Fairy Tail) in her Limiter Removal uses "Demon Eyes Awakening". File:Sasuke3.jpg|The Sharingan (Naruto) alllows use of hypnotic and illusory techniques, as well as reading and copying techniques and movements... Madara (Naruto) Sharingan intimidate.gif|…Madara Uchiha demonstrating his Sharingan power by casting a hypnotic paralyzing stare… Sasuke's Mangekyō Sharingan.gif|The Mangekyō Sharingan (Naruto) can cast very deadly techniques from the eyes… Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.gif|…and its "Eternal" version… File:477px-Tsukuyomi-sharingan-genjutzu.jpg|…such as the mighty illusion Tsukuyomi through eye contact… File:Sasuke_using_Amaterasu.gif|…the deadly flames of Amaterasu that ignites everything reflected within the user's retina… Madara's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.gif|Madara Uchiha's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan is capable of… Madara's Susanoo.gif|…creating the ethereal guardian deity, Susanoo with power to level mountains. Kakashi Obito Kamui.jpg|Obito Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake's Mangekyō Sharingan can cast Kamui, a unique space-time technique… File:Kakashi_Hatake_(Naruto)_Kamui.gif|…Kakashi's version which warps away anything he looks at… File:Obito's_Intangibility.png|…or Obito's which warps any part of his body to another dimension to avoid attacks. Hinata's byakugan.jpg|The Byakugan (Naruto) is capable of seeing through almost everything at a near 360-degrees, allowing the user to combine it with the Gentle Fist style for devastating effects. Boruto Jogan.jpg|Boruto (Boruto: Naruto Next Generations) awakens Jogan. Madara's Rinnegan Naruto.gif|The Rinnegan (Naruto) can grant a user an amazing amount of forbidden Shinobi techniques, with the potential to use virtually any in existence… File:Shinra_Tensei.png|…such as controlling repulsive and attractive forces… File:Amenotejikara.gif|…or remotely teleporting the target reflected into the eye. Madara's Rinne-Sharingan..gif|The Rinne-Sharingan (Naruto) can be used to cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi and allows the user to teleport to a series of alternate dimensions. Ranmaru (Naruto) Eyes.png|Ranmaru's (Naruto) dōjutsu grants him many abilities that include penetrating vision, disruption of other dōjutsu and unique healing through life-force energy manipulation. Tenseigan Activated.PNG|The Tenseigan (Naruto) allows the user to enter in the Tenseigan Chakra Mode, control attractive and repulsive forces and use the Truth-Seeking Balls. Ketsu.jpg|The Ketsuryūgan (Naruto) grants its wielder powerful mind control abilities as well as the ability to manipulate blood and metallic liquids. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Ocular Powers Category:Vision Faculty Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries